


Snow Day

by spn1dneedit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No penetrative sex, Shower Sex, Snowed In, implied top!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn1dneedit/pseuds/spn1dneedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry get snowed in Harry's house, Christmas tree decorating, hot chocolate messes and shower sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in over a year. Wow! Also I found part of this draft in my word files just named 'narrychristmas' so I figured, "why not post it now?" All mistakes are mine, no beta is responsible for this mess.

Niall looked out of the window dreamily, his eyes floating around peacefully as he watched the seemingly endless flow of snow, down to the ground softly. The snow kept coming, some flakes sitting softly on the window while some drifted to the ground and a few were carried off by the wind to other places. 

The oven dinged from the kitchen, and Niall’s ears perked up, taking his attention away swiftly away from the fluffy white outside of the window. He padded his way across Harry’s hardwood, his socks surely picking up friction he shuffled up from his seat on Harry’s couch to his big kitchen. Niall took in a few deep breaths, inhaling the smell of freshly baked cookies and smiling at Harry, who was standing in front of the oven and admiring his handiwork. He looked at the perfectly shaped and delicious looking cookies that he’d admittedly spent more time guarding from Niall than anything with pride.

Harry turned to Niall with a bright smile, his perfect dimples showing brightly on his proud face. 

“They’re perfect, aren’t they?’ He asked, finally turning away from the cookies to face Niall. Niall smiled and made his way over to Harry, locking his arms around his waist, his chin resting on Harry’s chest. He just nodded, needing Harry distracted as he planned to grab a few to stuff in his mouth before Harry decided that he’d want to give all of them to Santa, which had been his original plan that Niall had been quick to talk him out of. With a lovely smile and a comment about how it’d be just cruel to waste Harry’s genius cooking on a mythical being, who was more like a creepy stalker than a man you’d trust coming into your house to give things to your kid. 

No sooner had Niall wrapped his hands around the first cookie did Harry break out of his arms and bat his hands away. 

“Jesus Niall, wait a minute would ya? You’re going to burn your tongue.” Harry squawked, tittering Niall not only out of the way of the oven, but out of the kitchen, all together. 

“Get out of here, you’re ruining my cookies! I’ll bring some of the cooler ones out in a minute, you go grab some blankets, and when I’m done, we’ll watch whatever crappy holiday movie is on TV.”

“I’m on it… Boss.” Niall winked at Harry with one last smile and sauntered off to Harry’s linen closet to grab the biggest, warmest comforter he could find and throw it onto the couch. Once he’d done that he sat himself onto the couch, loosely placing the blanket around him, leaving enough wiggle room for Harry to snuggle himself in when he was ready and flicked on the TV.

“Record time.” Harry mused from behind the couch, scaring Niall from his trance as he watched the news, the roads had been closed, too much snow, he was stuck here, snowed in, with Harry. 

“Huh?’ Niall turned around, confused. 

“You got everything ready and nice in place in record time, Niall.” Harry said as if it had been obvious. But Niall just nodded, his thoughts slinking back to the fact that he was now stuck with Harry, not that he’d cared all that much, it was just that the thought of possibly over staying his welcome into Harry’s home bared down on him heavily. 

Harry looked down at Niall, placing the cookies on the coffee table before making his way over to Niall, a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, what’s up? Not even five minutes ago you were jumping off the walls to get a cookie, and now you’re all zoned out.” 

“I’m sorry,” Niall blushed, looking up at his boyfriend somewhat shyly “The news just said that the roads are closed because of the snow… I’m going to have to stay here until they can get it all cleared up.” Harry still looked confused, “And what’s the problem with that?” He sat down on the couch next to Niall, leaning softly into his shoulder. 

Niall shrugged, letting his body express what his words couldn’t quite grasp. 

Harry leaned over further, turning his face up towards Niall’s, and Niall thought he was going to be kissed, but at the last minute Harry turned his head and whispered into his ear, “Since you have to stay we can do a lot of… other things… I wanted to do with you.” He said with a cheeky smile. 

Niall took the bait, turning his own face towards Harry’s he leaned his face foreword until they were almost touching. “And what are those ‘other’ things?” Niall said with a waggled of his eyebrows. 

Harry, unfortunately, did not take the bait, “I’ve been wanting to put up my Christmas tree, but I didn’t want to do it alone, and now that you’re here we can do that! And after that we can drink hot cocoa while listening to Christmas music and if we’re tired we can take a nap, but if we’re not… I’m sure we can find other things to do…” Niall’s ears perked up, “Like making crafts or watching some more TV, or even just watching funny videos until we feel like we’re going to pee.” Niall couldn’t say he wasn’t at least a little disappointed that having sex, nor at least making out seemed to fit anywhere in Harry’s ‘unplanned snowed in day’ plans. 

Niall smiled up at Harry adoringly altogether though, his arms circling once again around Harry’s waist and pulling him back until Niall basically had Harry in his lap, only then did Niall grab the plate of cookies while Harry searched the channels for something even remotely festive to watch, which wasn’t that hard to find once you lowered your standards form Christmas movie to winter related anything. Which is why, Niall and Harry sat on Harry’s couch, and eating cookies hole watching a very boring documentary about how ice-skates are made. 

Once the cookies were finished off and Niall was pretty sure he could finish off his days just sitting there on Harry couch, blanket wrapped around them, and the air smelling like freshly baked cookies, Niall decided to coax a little lovin’ out of Harry, slowly twisting Harry from his peaceful position in between Niall’s legs on his back to his front, and when Harry looked up at him with sleepy eyes that still shone brightly. 

“What are ya doin’?” He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly, Niall just smirked, pulling Harry’s lithe body up the little ways so that his mouth was level with Niall’s. 

“This.” Niall spoke softly before placing a kiss right on Harry’s lip softly. He pulled back after only a fleeting moment, letting his eyes flicker open to rest on Harry’s, asking permition to go further. Niall got his answer in the form of Harry moving up from his awkward position on the couch to his knees between Niall’s, and once there Harry swooped down, his hair tickling the sides of Niall’s head as Harry enveloped him in an extraordinary kiss, loving and tender but also passionate and fierce. Just like Harry, Niall thought fleetingly, before Harry’s tongue was invading his mouth in a moment of raw, unbridled, passion.

The two kissed on and on for minutes, Niall’s hand making it up Harry’s loose fitting shirt and up and down his back in untraceable patterns while Harry carded his hands softly through Niall’s hair, pulling at the little bit at the top every time Niall would nip gently at his tongue or use a particularly bold move of his tongue over Harry’s. They were a mess of twenty-one-year-old tongues and tightly clad bony legs that looked amazing while wrapped around the other’s waist in moments of true unbridled passion and sensuality. 

The kiss slowed down at a snail’s pace until neither of them were really moving their mouths, just sloppily pressing lips together until their chins were slick with saliva. Harry was the first to pull back, wiping his hair from Niall’s face and their mixed saliva from his own, laughing quietly at the way Niall leaned up into his touch, as if begging for more. 

Harry liked it like this, the moments after, when they just sat back and stared at each other with wide eyes that were dilated so far that only a slim outer ring of pupil was seen, the moments where they were still so close that they shared body heat and could feel each other’s breath mingling with the others. He loved these moments because Niall wasn’t just his boyfriend he was his lover, his protector, his friend, and his boyfriend all rolled up into one perfect companion.

“I love you.” Harry said the words before even thinking, his eyes growing wide before he realized that Niall was smiling, only seconds later he felt Niall’s calloused hands tightening around his back and pulling him further into his warm embrace. 

“I love you too.” He said before pressing his face into Harry’s neck, sucking small love bites from Harry’s pulse point to his shoulder, letting his tongue glide swiftly over Harry’s skin in a teasing pattern. Harry arched up into Niall’s touch, once again pulling tight into his arms. 

Niall pulled back with a sly smile on his face, pushing Harry off of his lap softly, pulling himself off of the couch and pulling Harry with him as His boyfriend looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“What are we doing?” Harry asked, wiping the spit gently off of his slightly bruised lips.

“We’re putting up your Christmas tree.” Niall said with a bright smile, and Harry broke out into a full on grin. 

He pulled Niall out of the living room and into his storage closet, navigating them both back into the far corner where he kept the Christmas stuff. 

“I’ll grab the tree, you grab the ornaments and lights.” He said demandingly, almost shoving the box labeled ‘Christmas things’ into Niall’s arms. Niall dutifully carried the box into the living room, setting it down softly when he heard a loud crash and the sound of his boyfriend obviously falling. Niall jogged into the hallway, hoping that Harry wasn’t really hurt in the midst of the huge snow storm going on around them. 

“Hey, babe, are you alright?” Niall approached the scene carefully, but as the view got more clear it became more obvious that the fall was more comical than life-threatening. 

“I’m great, just you know, want to have a few minutes alone with the tree.” Harry said from where he was pretty much pinned under the fake tree that was pretty much sure to be too tall for Harry’s ceilings. 

“I’ll leave you alone then,” Niall smiled turning on his heel about to take his first step back towards the living room. 

“I’d actually like it if you’d take the tree off of me now.” Harrys voice as muffled under the tree but Niall heard him loud and clear. He grabbed the box with both hands, pulling it off of Harry with a low grunt from the weight, he could see how Harry trying to carry it himself had led to him being pinned under the box in the time it took Niall to bring the other things to the living room. 

Once Harry was back on his feet, smoothing his hair down with a small pout as he watched Niall shake with uncontrollable laughter at the thought that Harry had been immobilized by a fake tree. 

“Hey! This isn’t funny!” Harry said with a whack to Niall’s shoulder. Niall continued laughing until Harry made another move to pick up the tree, lifting at the bottom. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked when he saw what Harry was trying to do. Harry looked up at him with an annoyed glare. 

What does it look like I’m doing? I’m bringing the tree to the next room.” Harry said as if it were obvious, again trying to lift the tree. Niall just shook his head, 

“Remember what happened two minutes ago? Ya know, when you fell over trying to lift this tree on your own?” Harry just huffed and let Niall take the other side of the box, both of them working together to maneuver it into the living room. When they were finally done they both let out unison sighs of relief. 

“Now comes the hard part,” Harry says, sitting on the floor next to the box, “putting it together.”

Niall sat down next to Harry and they opened the box and started unloading the parts of the tree together. After every piece was taken out they started grouping them for assembly. 

“It says that the ones with the green tags go on the bottom.” Harry read from the directions, taking all of the green ones and putting those into a separate group, slowly moving up the colors until they got to the top, the final white piece. 

“I don’t think the tree is gonna fit.” Niall mused, reading the side of the box, it was a ten-foot tree and he was sure the ceilings couldn’t be more than eight or nine.

”ye off little faith...” Harry smiled at Niall. “Of course it will fit, it’s just the right size. And besides Niall, I remember you convincing me before that something I thought wouldn’t fit would.” Harry raked his eyes down Niall’s body with a seductive smile, stopping for only a second to smile down at his junk. 

Niall blushed scarlet, even though it was only Harry, “Ok yeah, but ceilings can’t… stretch.” 

Harry just shrugged, then shook his head adamantly, “It will fit.” 

The two of them started to put the tree together, one fake branch after another until they reached the final two rows, and it looked like Niall was right, the tree was not going to fit. 

“Told you.” Niall said with a cheeky grin, looking up at the top of the tree with a smug grin.

“Don’t persecute me for being optimistic, Niall.” Harry said with an indignant pout, turning his eyes back up to the tree with a calculating look on his face before smiling brightly and grabbing the stool they had been using to reach up to the high branches and got on top of it. Once he was finally able to reach the top of the tree, Harry took a few of the fake branches from the highest row they’d been able to reach without touching the ceiling and started to bend them up towards the ceiling, bringing them all up into a group until they made a makeshift point for the angel to atop of. 

Harry looked down at Niall with a proud grin, “I told you it would fit.”

“It doesn’t count,” he replied with a smiled on his face. 

“It does too, the tree fits and that’s all that matters. Whether or not we have two rows worth of extra branches is beside the main point, which is again, that the tree did fit.” 

Niall just shook his head, knowing he’d never win, and when he did Harry took a step off of the stool. 

“Now that the tree is put together we have to decorate it.” With that the two boys set out on decorating the massive mass of plastic that took up most of the empty space in Harry’s living room. 

First were the lights, basic white ones that Harry insisted on wrapping around the tree until it was more lights than tree. After that, was the tinsel, the silvery wisps ended mostly on the ground or shoved down the boy’s clothes as a result of a fight about how much tinsel there should be. At least three ornaments ended up broken on the ground, crashing from their place because of jostling or because Niall, even though he’d never admit it, had put them too close to the edge. 

The angel came last, per tradition, and both boys had fought over who should be the one to put it up. Eventually the tree was done, a beautiful, yet nightmarish array of lights, reflecting tinsel, mismatched ornaments, and a slightly crooked angel, even though Harry would never admit it. 

“That was work,” Niall said with a huff as he laid down on the couch. Harry followed him closely, letting his own body fall onto Niall’s with an amount of grace equal to a one-legged chicken. 

“I believe that you said after the tree there would be hot chocolate.” Niall kicked Harry softly. 

“Make your own damn hot chocolate.” Was Harry’s response, wiggling his face into Niall’s neck. 

“I can’t when fucking big bird is laying on top of me.” 

Harry squawked indignantly, nipping Niall’s shoulder lightly with his teeth, Niall pawed him away with a laugh. 

“You’re not really helping your case any, ya know?” Niall gave another kick to Harry’s legs and he finally got up, pulling Niall up with him. 

When they were both standing they made their way to kitchen, Niall pulling out the mugs and Harry the ingredients to make the cocoa. 

“Don’t make a mess in my kitchen Niall!” Harry all but screams when Niall almost drops the milk when he’s pouring it into the glasses. 

“I wouldn’t dare spill a drop of milk onto your royal floors.” Niall says in an overly dramatic British accent, causing Harry to shake his head with a small smile on his face. The rest of the making goes well until Harry hears an ‘oops’ from the other side of the kitchen where Niall is supposed to be putting away the makings while the mugs are in the microwave. 

“What do you mean, ‘oops’, Niall?” Harry turns around and sees the ‘oops’ before Niall can even get out what it is. Harry would’ve been pissed at the sight had it not been for the fact that Niall was completely brown, covered in cocoa powder from head to toe. 

“I can’t believe this.” 

“Harry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, the cover wasn’t on and I threw it into the air and the cover came off and…” Niall looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes, only to look up a few seconds later when the infectious sound of Harry’s laugh bounced off of the walls of the kitchen. 

“Niall! How could I be mad at you when you are covered in cocoa powder? Completely and thoroughly covered?” Harry could barely get the words out of his mouth he was laughing so hard. Niall cracked a smile, only his eyes were untouched by the powder. 

“I can’t believe that happened.” Niall shook his head, getting the powder everywhere in the kitchen. 

 

“None of that, Mister.” Harry said, grabbing Niall by the shoulders to stop him from shaking more off, his brain kicking in again, telling him how much work it would take to clean the kitchen even now, not that he needed more of a mess with Niall shaking it off of himself. 

“I’m going to make a trail of paper towels to the bathroom so that you don’t get any on the floor and you are going to get into the shower to wash that stuff off so that you don’t get it anywhere else in the house, OK?” Harry looked to Niall, who nodded stiffly, not because he was angry, but so that he didn’t get any more powder on the floor. 

“What about the hot cocoa?” 

“We can put it back into the microwave once you’re out of the shower and into some fresh clothes that don’t smell like a woman’s wet dream.” 

“Are you gonna join me in the shower?” Niall waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Not until after you’ve washed all of that off,” Harry said, gesturing to the mess of brown that was all over Niall and his clothes, “And even after that is a maybe.” And with a wink Harry grabbed a roll of paper towels and began to roll them down the hallway until they reached Harry’s bedroom and into the bathroom. 

Harry walked carefully back to the kitchen, hoping not to disturb the paper towels laid out on the ground. 

“Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road!” 

“You are so cheesy.” Niall said with a grin before stepping out onto the towels, following them one by one until he reached the bathroom. Harry followed not too far back, just far enough to not be sprayed with cocoa dust with every step he took. 

“Don’t use my good shampoo and try not to make a huge mess of this room too.” Harry explained before retreating back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. 

“Join me!” Niall called while taking off his brown-stained clothes, peeling off his shirt first, going into a coughing fit when the powder arose into the air. 

The shower was nice and warm when Niall finally got in, the cocoa turning to a sort of muddy, sandy, paste before washing off of his body, still leaving some staining. 

Niall searched for a shampoo, choosing between the at least ten that Harry had lined on the shelves, smelling each one while trying to figure out which one was Harry’s so called ‘good’ one. He knew it when he smelled it, it was in a plain enough bottle, cheap plastic and flashy lettering, but when Niall took the cap off the smell it, and the amazing scent assaulted his nose. He quickly closed the bottle and set it back down in the line of shampoo, knowing that if he kept it open he would’ve ended up using it. 

Niall was about to use one of the other shampoos in the room, a green apple scented one that promised volume and shine, when he felt it, the chill that signaled that the door had been opened.  
Niall smiled and turned away from the spray, and towards the opening of the huge, French-style, shower doors. Harry stepped in in all of his naked glory, his hair down from its pony tail and cocoa powder was all over his hands. 

“Well, don’t let the cold in.” Niall pulled Harry into the shower, shutting the door behind him. The two boys just sat there staring at each other for a few moments, neither of them making a move though they’d showered together before and seen everything that was on display. 

“Wash my hair for me?” Niall looked up at Harry, who smiled and nodded, Harry loved to wash Niall’s hair even though he didn’t have as much as himself. He loved to massage Niall’s scalp and tip his head back so that the suds wouldn’t get into his eyes and watch as the water flowed onto Niall’s hair and face. 

Harry got right to it, lathering the apple shampoo into his hands before starting to work it into Niall’s hair, pressing softly into his scalp and massaging slowly. 

This went on for a bit, the shower washing over them both until they were surely clean as Harry lathered the shampoo into Niall’s hair, letting the calming feel of the water, and the soft smell of apples lure him into a sort of lull. Harry tipped Niall’s head back, letting the water wash out the shampoo until it was gone, and once again the two boys sat staring openly at each other in the shower. 

“Do you want me to wash you?” Niall asked softly, his voice almost not reaching Harry’s ears because of the roaring water around them. 

“Yeah, please.” Harry nodded, his eyelids heavy as the warmth from the shower coaxed him into a trance-like state, calm and tired from the day they’d had full of mishaps. 

Niall grabbed one of the multiple body washes on the shelves of the shower and the loofa that sat on a hook under the faucet. He poured a dollop of the body wash onto the loofa and lathered it up. 

He did Harry’s chest first, scrubbing lightly over Harry’s tattoos, sudsing up his torso, then back up to his arms, taking one in each hand and locking hands with Harry as he did each arm. Niall took a brave step and sunk down to his knees, looking up at Harry who just gazed down at him with a dazed grin. He soaped up each leg, rubbing his hands all over them, making surely to just avoid Harry’s cock, which was laying soft in the middle of his legs, tempting Niall to reach up with one hand and bring it into his mouth, not stopping until Harry had come. 

Niall couldn’t help himself. He reached one hand out to grab Harry’s cock, jerking it slowly once or twice before looking up to meet Harry’s eyes, asking for permition to continue.

Harry’s eyes were hooded and his mouth was cracked open slightly, and when he realized that Niall had stopped his ministrations he looked down and saw Niall looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Please.” That was the only permission Niall needed, and he went back to work, dropping the loofa from his hands and using both hands to jerk Harry’s slowly hardening cock. Once It was half hard and Harry started making small mewls of pleasure Niall leaned forward, letting his tongue snake between his lips and taste the head of Harry’s cock. 

Niall started to shallowly bob his head, taking more of Harry’s cock into his mouth with each little bob of his head, using his hand to jerk what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Harry’s cock kept growing in his mouth, thicker and longer, stretching Niall’s mouth so nicely. 

Niall looked up at Harry, his eyes only opened slightly, but enough to see the Harry had a completely blissed out look on his face already. His eyes were closed and his tongue was poking out of his mouth obscenely. 

Niall started to speed up his sucking and jerking, using one hand to brace himself against the wall of the shower before going down and taking as much of Harry’s cock into his mouth as could fit. Staying there with Harry’s cock in his mouth, the little left over had Niall’s hand wrapped firmly around it for a few seconds before pulling off again, licking the underside of his hard dick a few times, circling up to the weeping head and sucking just that part into his mouth. 

Niall lifted his hand off of the wall and reached behind Harry, spreading his cheeks just a little as he kept going up and down on his dick. 

“Oh god, Niall, please.” Harry moaned breathily when he felt Niall’s fingers creeping up to glide over his crack, barely pressing in. 

Niall just sped up on Harry’s cock, letting his fingers move swiftly over Harry’s crack, just millimeters away from touching his hole, but not quite there. Finally, Niall pressed one finger to Harry’s hole and as much as he tried to stop it Harry jerked forward, lodging his cock deep into Niall’s throat. 

Niall pulled off sputtering, and Harry almost pulled him back up to apologize, but Niall shook his head and went right back what he was doing, sucking Harry’s dick and jerking him off with one hand, and teasing his hole with the other. 

“Try not to choke me this time” Niall said slyly before rubbing the pad of his finger up Harry’s hole, teasing slightly before pushing it in to the first knuckle. 

Harry preened, pushing back on Niall’s single finger like a bitch in heat while simultaneously trying to thrust up into Niall’s mouth. 

“Oh god Niall. Please, more, please.” Niall pulled the finger out of Harry’s ass completely and stuck the finger he’d been using into his mouth alongside Harry’s cock, getting it nice and wet before pulling it out again and bringing the finger back to Harry’s hole. 

Niall’s dick was standing proudly at attention between his legs but his hands were occupied, leaving him to try his best to rut against the shower floor, the slippery wetness providing little friction so he stopped, figuring that he’d have Harry do something about it once he’d come.

After a few minutes of Niall sucking him off with a finger lodged in his ass Harry was close to coming, moaning and sighing, pinching his nipples for extra stimulation until they were sore. 

“Niall. I’m gonna. I’m gonna.” Harry repeated his words multiple times before it faded to gibberish, and Niall prepared himself for the salty taste of Harry’s come. 

Harry thrust up into his mouth and came, flooding Niall’s mouth with the taste of his come. 

Harry fell back against the wall of the shower, coming down from his post-orgasm high as Niall rubbed his jaw and got up from his knees, his hard on raging. 

“Haz, I know you’re sleepy, but I’ve got a little problem of my own down here.” Harry’s eyes blinked open and he looked down at Niall’s dick as if questioning what he should do about it. He grabbed Niall by the shoulders wordlessly, pushed him up against the wall, and dropped to his knees. 

Niall didn’t argue when Harry just got right to it, no suckling of the head, he just enveloped Niall’s cock in the tight, warm heat he’d been craving for weeks. Niall came embarrassingly quick, Harry was only on his knees for a minute or two, sucking Niall’s cock like it was God’s gift to man before Niall came down his throat with a gasp. 

Once both boys had come and were nice and tired, they got out of the shower, each grabbing a towel and drying themselves off. 

“You think we can still heat up that hot chocolate?” Niall asked once he’s put on the spare shirt and pair of boxers Harry gave him. 

“No. But I do think we can still take that nap while watching the snow that we talked about earlier.” Harry looked hopefully at Niall.

“Yeah, OK, let’s get in bed.” Niall walked over to Harry’s bed, too big for one person that was made up nicely with many pillows and larger thread count sheets. 

The two slipped into Harry’s bed, Niall spooning Harry from behind while they both looked out the window and watched the snow that came down in large fluffy pillows. 

Harry snuggles back into Niall’s embrace, his eyes never leaving the window as he says what’s been going through Niall’s head all day,

“Maybe being snowed in isn’t such a bad thing.”


End file.
